I'll Be Fine
by Olenpilar
Summary: What happenes when Joe Jonas falls in love? How can something so perfect be gone? Everything that he had was gone, just for the girl of his dreams... but what happens when shes gone too? Follow this amazing adventure on... "I'll Be Fine"
1. INTRO

I'LL BE FINE

I'LL BE FINE

--Preview--

Joseph Adam Jonas

That's my name also known as Joe Jonas

I'm in a boy band called "The Jonas Brothers"

I had fame, money, and everything a teenage boy could ask for

And yet I still wonder how a girl could change that…

Believe me, I could have had any girl I wanted, but

Somehow there was something special about her

_I loved her_

Her name was Anisia

God, she _was_ beautiful

I'll never forget the day I met her and the day she…. Ugh

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 - Joe's POV**

Tuesday 10, November 2007

I was walking at the beach just thinking of how famous my brothers and I have become in a year. Of course I love my fans but I also missed my normal life. I was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a purple shirt, I had sunglasses on and a black hat. There wasn't so many people at the beach since it was winter and it was 9pm. It was my alone time just to think about stuff. I looked down at my purity ring and I laughed quietly, How was I to stay pure until marriage if I couldn't even keep a girlfriend for more than two months. My busy schedule killed my love life, might as well stay virgin my whole life.

Then I heard some one scream and then I saw a girl walking out of her house crying hysterically. She looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at her, "Are you okay" I asked. She kept looking at me

'_Fuck she noticed who I am' _I said to my self. "yeah" she responded quietly.

She had long brown hair and dark eyes, I never seen eyes that black, They were absolutely beautiful. Then I heard a noise coming from her house she turned to look back at her house and I saw fear in her eyes. She looked at me and started to run

"Where are you going?!" I ran after her. She kept running far away from her house and then she stopped looking back . "what do you want?" she asked. I looked at her "I just want to make sure your okay?" she looked at me and asked "why?".

_Yeah why Joseph you don't even know the girl _I said to myself

"I'm Anisia" she said serious. "I'm.. Uhh.. Jake" I lied. "well Jake nice meeting you but you better get going if you don't want to be in this mess". what mess? What was going on? Why was she so afraid? But why did I care? I felt like somehow I should help her but I didn't know her, her eyes were full of sadness and fear. "what are you running away from?" I said looking at her, She looked down "my dad… he's… drunk"

I felt a cold air by her response and somehow I was afraid too but for _her. _In a few seconds my phone rang .

**Joe**/_Nick_

**Hello?**

_Dude where are you?! Mom wants you home in 30 minutes._

**Okay, Okay I'll be right there**

_Hurry! _

He hung up. "ehh you have to go, right? Later" She said walking way, I had to go but I didn't want to leave her. "Hold on! Where are you going?" she looked back "it's a mystery to me" she responded. "Come with me! I cant leave you in the streets" I asked her knowing that my response was going to be a no. "I don't know you.. Sorry" she walked away. "You seriously want to spend the night in the streets?!" I yelled so she would listen to me. She looked back walking towards me "where do you live?"

**--**

When we got to my house she looked surprised provably of how big my house was and then I remembered that she didn't know I was Joe Jonas. SHIT!

I opened the door for her and there I saw Kevin looking at me giving me the look like telling me 'what the hell is she doing here?' I ignored him. "mm.. this is my brother… Travis" Kevin looked confused "Travis?" he said. "Hey I'm Anisia" she said sweetly "hello" Kevin replied more confused than ever. "Well Travis, Anisia is staying here for the night, She'll be in my room" Anisia looked at me confused "Don't worry I'll sleep downstairs" I told her and she shook her head "No I'll sleep downstairs" I took her hand "come on your sleeping in my room" she followed me upstairs and into my room. She looked around and turned to me "thank you" then she hugged me. I hugged her back " I'll be downstairs if you need me" I smiled at her as she nodded

I walked downstairs as I saw Kevin and Nick sitting down then Kevin turned around looking at me "How can you bring a stranger in the house!". Nick turned around to look at me as well "You brought a stranger in the house?!" I rolled my eyes "Guys I meet her and she was in trouble.. Her dad was drunk and for some reason she was running away, what was I supposed to do? Leave her in the streets?" I saw Kevin's reaction and it wasn't good "Well Maybe you could of.. How do you know she not stealing anything right now!" Nick turned to face Kevin "dude calm down" then he looked at me "How old is she anyways?" Nick asked. "I don't know but no more than 17" Nick smiled "come on lets play some video games"


End file.
